Viral Hour
by Invisibool
Summary: Isabella gets a nasty cold, and Phineas desperately wants to help. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to eliminate anything having to do with the sport Lacrosse. Please Review!
1. We Gotta Help!

**A.N.: Okay, here's another story. This one, Isabella gets a nasty cold, and Phineas and Ferb try to help. This one may have many similarities with "Journey to the Center of Candace", but I tried to keep it different**

A platypus slept peacefully on the floor of a living room. Suddenly, the voice of a woman roused him from his slumber.

"Goodbye, kids! I'm off to my cooking class! Stay out of trouble!" the voice rang in his ears like a small bell.

He got up to his feet, and stretched out his back. He crawled into the kitchen and parked himself in the open back doorway, his gaze fixed on the two young boys in the backyard of the suburban residence.

"Okay, Ferb," the boy with the red hair (and a head that resembled the shape of a nacho) began to speak. "So, our idea book is empty?" The boy with green hair (and no chin) nodded. "Well, that may be a problem. So, maybe we should take advantage of this and use today to think up new ideas!" the boy said as he sat under the tree with his step-brother. "Hey! Where's Perry?"

Upon hearing his name, the platypus scampered out into the yard and chattered.

"Oh, there he is," the red-headed one said. "Okay, Ferb. Let's get brainstorming! Hey! Where's Isabella?" he said, noticing the girl's absence.

Ferb shrugged.

"C'mon, Ferb," Phineas said as he ran across the street to his friend's house and rang the doorbell. After a couple seconds, a Hispanic woman answered the door.

"Oh, Phineas and Ferb! How nice of you to stop by! How unexpected!" the woman said in a fast tone.

"Good morning, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Is Isabella home?" Phineas greeted.

"Oh, yes she is, but, she's been sick since last night. The poor girl… You can come see her if you promise to be careful," Isabella's mom said.

"Sure!" Phineas said.

"Okay, she's up in her room, just upstairs," the woman said, still very fast.

Phineas nodded and started up the stairs, followed by Ferb. He came to Isabella's door, and lightly knocked on it.

He heard a strained "Come in," and he slowly opened the door.

"Isabella?" he whispered.

"Phineas? Is that you?" a hoarse voice asked.

"Yes," he said as he opened the door wider so he and Ferb could see her, and they were shocked at her appearance.

Isabella lay on her bed. Her face was pale, and her hair was in complete disarray. She was covered to the neck by a blanket, and was still shivering. She obviously was having trouble keeping her eyes open, and by the sound of it, she had a very clogged up nose. A box of tissues, plus three empty ones, lay on the ground next to her bed.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked her.

"N-No…" Isabella moaned.

"You look absolutely awful! What happened?" Phineas asked her.

Isabella thought about yesterday's events.

*Flashback*

_Isabella looked at the mini-solar system and watched as the planets rotated around the miniature star in the center._

_"Wow, Phineas!" she had said. "This is amazing!"_

_Phineas looked over to her. "Thanks!"_

_Right after he had said that, Isabella remembered seeing out of the corner of her eye a green beam of light head straight at her, then hit her. A green glow covered her vision, then disappeared. She looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she ignored it._

_"You okay, Isabella?" Phineas asked her when he noticed she was looking around._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah! It's nothing. Ah-CHOO!" she said before sneezing._

(End flashback)

"I don't know," Isabella said.

"I must be lousy being sick on any day of Summer," Phineas said.

Isabella nodded slightly, then sneezed again.

"Well, we're just going to be going, okay?" Phineas said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye," Isabella said as the boys left the room and gently closed the door.

"Ferb, we should do something," Phineas said to him. "I can't stand to see her like that. We have to help. I know what we're gonna do today!"


	2. Finding a Cure

**A.N.: Here's the second chapter. Please Review!**

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus was napping on the small rug in the living room. Suddenly the rug flipped over and Perry was dropped into a chute. He put on his fedora, and dropped into his comfy chair in his secret underground base.

A man was shown on the large monitor in front of him.

"Good Morning, Agent P. Sorry about that other emergency chute, I've really got to tell you about these things. Anyhoo, all across the tri-state area, Lacrosse supplies have been disappearing at an alarming rate."

He stopped talking when Perry raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Lacrosse. You know, the sport with a net on a stick, where you try to catch the ball with the net? Well, they've been disappearing, so go see if Doofenshmirtz is up to no good, which, at this point, he probably is."

Perry saluted and his chair transformed into a jetpack, and he flew through a hole in the ceiling.

Phineas and Ferb ran into the backyard, and immediately began to draw out some plans.

As they began building, music started to play, and a singer ummm….. sang.

"You're sneezing. You're coughing.

We don't know if it's a cold or a bad case of the flu.

But no matter what you can be sure of one thing:

It's Phineas and Ferb to the rescue."

Phineas and Ferb aimed a freshly built ray gun at a jar with a virus inside. They fired it, but it had no effect whatsoever. They began building again.

"We're trying to get that virus out of you!

But, what kind it is, we don't have a clue!

But we're not gonna let that tire us.

We're gonna get rid of that virus!"

Phineas and Ferb placed a spherical object on the lawn, and pressed a button. The machine released what were supposed to be virus-killing waves, which did nothing. They started building again.

"Oh, don't you worry, no need to fuss!

We're gonna get rid of that virus!

We'll make sure it'll be painless!

We're gonna get rid of that virus!

Yeah, we're gonna get rid of that virus!

We're gonna destroy that virus!"

The boys dropped a microscopic robot into the jar, and after what seemed to be a tiny (no pun intended) scuffle, the virus was destroyed by a laser beam. Phineas observed this and smiled at his step-brother.

"Ferb. I think we're just ready," Phineas said, carefully removing the robot from the liquid. He turned to his brother, who showed him a remote control pad.

"Okay, NOW we're ready," he said.


End file.
